disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
On the Open Road
On the Open (Un Viaje es lo Mejor en Español), es una canción de la película animada Goofy e Hijo. En esta película Max y Goofy se van de vacaciones por carretera, el primero de estos, toma una actitud negativa, ya que él nunca quiso ir de pesca. Letra Inglés= Do ya need a break from modern livin'? Do ya long to shed your weary load? If your nerves are raw And your brain is fried Just grab a friend and take a ride Together upon the open road C'mon, Maxie! Ah-yuk! All in all, I'd rather have detention All in all, I'd rather eat a toad Yuck! And the old man drives like such a klutz That I'm about to hurl my guts Directly upon the road There's nothin' can upset me 'Cause now we're on our way Our trusty map will guide us straight and true Roxanne, please don't forget me I will return someday Though I may be in traction when I do Me and Max relaxin' like the old days This is worse than dragon breath and acne In a buddy-buddy kind of mode I'm so mad I think I may explode When I see that highway, I could cry Ya know, that's funny So could I Just bein' out on the open road Female Country Singers: Howdy, boys Is this the way to Nashville? Watch it, Mac! Or you'll be gettin' towed I'm in no hurry to arrive 'Cause I'll be turnin' sixty-five The next time I see the open road Just a week of rest and relaxtion Yeah! Small Man: And the odd romantic episode Very odd! Mickey Mouse: It's Californ-eye-ay or bust Look out, you dirtbags Eat my dust From now on, I own the open road! Just me and little Maxie My pipsqueak pioneer Their car ventures forever westward ho Nuns and Goofy: Yeehaw! Could someone call a taxi And get me outta here To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0 Chorus and Goofy: Every day another new adventure Every mile another new zip code And the cares we had are gone for good And I'd go with them if I could Goofy and Chorus: I've got no strings on me I'm feelin' fancy-free How wonderful to be On the open road! |-|Español= De este mundo quieres escaparte El cerebro ya se te apagó Agotado estás, no soportas más Con un amigo ya verás Un viaje para eso es lo mejor ¡Vamos Maxie! Yo prefiero quedarme castigado O prefiero un sapo comer Mi papa no sabe manejar Mis tripas puede destrozar Un viaje para eso es lo mejor No tengo mas tensiones Pues ya en camino voy Sin fallas nuestro mapa nos guiará Roxane, oh no me olvides Esto pronto acabará Mas para entonces ya loco estaré Maxi y yo que buenos compañeros (Esto es peor que tener muchos barros) Que aventura viajando los dos (que coraje esto es un caos) Ya tengo ganas de llorar Yo te puedo acompañar Un viaje como este es lo mejor Hey amigos, ¿como llego a Nashville? Fijate o te van a arrestar No tengo prisa de llegar Voy como un viejo a terminar Una playa para mi seria mejor Solo una semana de descanso Una gran romantica ocasion (muy raro) A California yo me voy A un lado bultos atencion Al volante soy siempre la mejor Oh mi pequeño Maxie, Mi gran explorador Son grandes socios en toda ocasion,yija! Podrian llamar a un taxi y sacarme de aquí Porque a California debo llegar yo Y cada dia una nueva aventura Cada paso un nuevo lugar A volar toda preocupacion Cuando pueda yo tambien me voy Nudos no hay en mi, asi jamas viví Un viaje disfrutar, ¡no hay nada mejor! |-|Versión Demo= Do ya need a break from modern livin'? Do ya long to shed your weary load? If your nerves are raw And your brain is fried, Just grab a friend and take a ride Together, upon the open road. C'mon, Maxie!, Ah-yuck! All in all, I'd rather have detention! All in all, I'd rather kiss a toad! And the old man drives like such a klutz, That I'm about to hurl my guts, Directly upon the open road! The highway lies before us The road is straight and true. It hardly knows we're doing 85. Don't break my heart, Dolores (Roxanne). I will come back to you, I'm just not sure if I'll come back alive. Me and Max relaxin' like the old days, Me and Pop are droppin' from a bunion. In a buddy-buddy kind of mode. And this heap is ready to explode! And the cares we've had are gone for good! Along with the brakes and half the hood! Relent them back on the open road! How about some barbecue chips?! Great. That's what the public wants, you face it. Oh, Dad. Just look at little Maxie, My pipsqueak pioneer. We're partners forever westward ho. Yee-haw! Could someone call a taxi And get me outta here, To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0? Oh... It's an indescribable adventure! Sorta like a Star Trek episode, And look out, slow down, or you'll hit that truck. I'd like to, son, but the gears are stuck. You can't turn here! It's a one-way street! Just hold on tight and stay in your seat and... (speaking) You're all right, son? I guess so. Where are we? (gasps) Look, Maxie! We're on the open Road! Curiosidades *En la versión Demo de la película, Roxanne se llamaba Dolores. *Aparecen Mickey Mouse y El Pato Donald como cameo. *Goofy lleva un llavero de Disney Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Canciones de A Goofy Movie Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones